for my eyes only
by Phoenix Trainer
Summary: kagome has had w/ inuyaha changing his mind between her and kikiyo. So she came up w/ THE PLAN to win inuyasha over once and for all. Not for Kikiyo fans.
1. For my eves only part 1

A/n sorry this is so short it is way to late for my brain to function. wait! I have a brain? Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (sniff, sniff.tear, tear)  
  
MONDAY  
  
hey diary I'm Kagome. I'm usually not into the whole dairy thing but so many things are happening I just really need a place to right them all down. And if your name isn't Kagome and your reading this I will KILL you ( or SIT u in some cases). Any ways, Inuyasha was a jerk again today. I was trying my best to keep up with him but I just couldn't. So finally he agreed to have the gang stop so us WEAK humans could rest. While resting Miroku brought up the subject of Kikiyo and the fact that she should just except the fact that she is dead. He proceeded to say how heartless she was. @ that point Ear-Boy couldn't take it anymore. He just stood up and yelled, "YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH ABOUT KIKIYO!!! SHE ISN"T DEAD OR HEARTLESS AND I WOULD KNOW!!!!" (a/n yes he shouted that whole phrase w/out a breath) I felt as if I would cry. Because I've done my best to be nice to him and all he does is insult me and put Kikyo the dead bitch up on an untouchable cushion where she can do no wrong. I feel like he takes advantage of me.  
  
What I need to make is a plan.  
  
YES A PLAN TO MAKE INUYAHA FALL FOR ME AND FORGET ABOUT KIKIYO!!! Bwahahahahaha (hopefully ()  
  
(A/n: the stuff in this chapter and the ones coming soon to a computer near u that is blew a day and above the "~*~*~"'s is kagome's dairy ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
meanwhile:  
  
Inuyasha sat in 'his' tree (one of his many trees) trying to think of what caused that sudden out burst.  
'I don't understand, I thought I was over kikiyo and now thanks to my stupid ever changing emotions Kagome's hurt. DAMN I hate it when she cries' Kagome hadn't actually cried in front of Inuyasha (her pride wouldn't allow that) but he could smell the scent of fresh tears that clung to her.  
'Wait! Her smell is changing to,' ( sniff, sniff, sniff) 'ANGER! O SHIT I'm SCREWed' but to Inuyasha's surprise the long expected SIT never came. When he looked up Kagome was still writing in her " f#c*'en" book ( quoted from Inuyasha himself) However now as Inuyasha quickly noticed her face held a look of revenge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
.anyways dairy that is my plan. What do you think? Why did I just ask you that you r just a book, yet here I am still writing/talking to u. I feel kinda like I'm talking to myself. Strange. O- well, tomorrow is part one of THE PLAN. Wish me luck! O here we go again w/ this talking thing .  
  
A/n: I know that probably sucked but it is my 1st fanfic so give me a break. Please r&r. also any ideas about Kagome's would be very nice. TTFN ( Ta Ta For Now) 


	2. author excuses

Hey this is Pheonix trainer ( and yes I know that is mis-spelled) I'm writing this little annoying spaced fluff so y'all ( y'all meaning ('you guys' those of u northern folk which are confused as to why we soulthland dwellers insist on using such bad grammar) you few nice people who r taking time to read my mind ramblings) will know I won't be summiting much ( if anything ) in the next 2 weeks due to the EVIL EXAMS that my torture chamber of a school believes to be " good and healthy" for us. I can't possibly see what is "good and healthy" 'bout staying up to 1 o'clock in the morning to study but hey I don't decide those things Thanks for the reviews everyone. I will respond to them once I finally get my 2nnd chapter up This is Pheonix Trainer signing off saying, " tthank u come again!" 


	3. For my eyes only part 2

Review responses (yes believe it or not some people like my ramblings enough to respond, YEA I feel so luved)  
  
Hyacynth: sorry about the typo it was late and I just wanted to  
summit, excuse us lesser mortals for not being as perfect as you.  
  
Bazooie: thank for telling me 'bout the italics. They were there but I  
guess fanfiction took them out  
  
Millenium Elf: yes, I also HATE Kikyo. U would think that after the  
first 1,000 (slight exaggeration) times she tried to kill him he would  
MOVE ON. Glad some one else shares my anger  
  
Dancing barefoot in my socks: I don't think so Kagome is too nice but.  
you never know.  
  
Dragon: thanks for the review  
  
Brekke rider of gold Wirenth: sorry 'bout the confusion I will try to  
make it clearer. Good job on your story. ( anyone who is reading this  
needs to go read The Inuyasha Gang Meets a Giant Mutant Worm)  
  
Dancing barefoot in my socks: your right technically I am from the  
north but I learned how to speak in the south so there but thanks for  
the permission anyway. (to any one who is reading this no I know  
"socks" from school and I'm not just being slightly mean to some  
random person / also go read her story)  
  
RavenShadow: thanks  
  
Warning the characters are out of character but hey it's my story and I'm trying to keep them in character but it has to vary some to allow the story to move along.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha (You can tell cause if I did Kagome and Inuyasha would already be together.)  
  
Sango's eyes snapped open when she heard a crash behind her. Expecting Miroku (and who could blame her) she grabbed her boomerang and turned around ready to strike. However to her surprise it was Kagome.  
"Ka-Kagome?" she stammered as she dropped her oversized weapon "What are you doing?"  
Kagome who was in the middle of a very big sweat drop took a while to answer. "I'm-I was-umm-going umm to go do some umm things. Yes I was going to do some things"  
  
"Why so early?" the still puzzled demon exterminator asked  
  
By then Kagome had pulled herself out of the shock of being caught and was ready to reply.  
"I didn't want to hold the gang up as much so I'm starting early."  
  
Sango sat and thought on this for a little while. 'It seemed like Kagome was sneaking off to meets someone'  
"Can I help you get your umm things done?" Sango inquired once the dug her self out of thought.  
  
Kagome quickly replied with a "no" shortly follow with " it is best if I do this by myself." Meanwhile she was thinking 'Gosh. I hope she drops this and fast because I really can't tell her anymore and I've got to get going.  
  
"O" was Sango's only response  
  
"Well I've better get going" Kagome stated after a moment of awkward silence "but can you tell the guys that it might be a little late when I get back but NOT to worry or come after me 'cause I will have my bow with me (a/n: in this fanfic Kagome is actually very good w/ her bow)"  
  
"Sure, but Kagome how can I convince Inuyasha not to follow?"  
  
"Umm, just remind him of the pain that will come his way due to the number of times I will sit him if he comes after me."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you" as an afterthought she added "and be careful" with that she watched Kagome run off in to the forest. ' I'd better go tell the others so they don't go charging off in search of her. Because if she is up to what I think she is it will not be good for anyone if she's interrupted.' Sango was sub-consciously grimacing at the thought of exposing her self to groping so early in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little while later in Kagome's Diary:  
  
Well. I'm exhausted because I've been running for the past three miles or so. So, I decided to rest for awhile and fill you on what is happening. I can feel him and he is heading in this direction. I hope that he will agree to help me with THE PLAN because if he don't I will have to go to Shessy for help and I really don't want that.  
  
(a/n the ~*~'s show scene like changes)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Also in the forest (yes the same forest that Kagome is in) our favorite wolf demon, Kouga of-course caught the flowery scent of Kagome  
  
"Kagome?!?" he thought to himself out loud (a/n that is a gracefully way to says talked to himself)  
"Yes that's Kagome but that dog eared bastard isn't with her. Weird. Good but weird. I should go and try to umm 'talk' to her. Ready or not here I COME!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
we are now back at camp where after many tries by Sango to wake the guys up while keeping out of groping range she has finally succeeded. And has just relayed Kagome's message  
  
"SHE WHAT!!!" Inuyasha yelled furiously and then proceed to yell about how now they would have to wait to find shards.  
  
Miroku took the news a little differently. He just developed a perverted smile and calmly stated "Why Inuyasha, you should just go shard hunting by yourself to day and Sango and I ( @ which point he wrapped his arm around Sango's waist and let his hand wander) can stay here" As soon as he said/did that he was lying unconscious on the ground with several HUGE bumps on his head (think Jakan's head when Kagome throws coconuts at him) thanks to Sango's boomerang. Sango simply look at Inuyasha and said, "If you leave me alone with him he will probably be dead when you return"  
  
"Feh" and something that sounded a lot like "stupid lecherous monk" were Inuyasha's only responses.  
  
Sango took them as a "I'll stay" and she proceeded to make breakfast since it was her turn this week.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
we are now back in the forest  
  
Kouga was about 9 yards from Kagome and was preparing to jump and land on the ground right in front of the girl who was sitting leaning agianst a tree while writing in some book when all of a sudden he heard....  
"You can come out now Kouga" startled he looked around for the one responible for ruining his little joke. He looked at Kagome and to his surprise she was looking right at him.  
  
"How did you know I was there?" he asked obviously wondering how a humane could have detected him.  
  
"I have my ways and they will remain my secret but you are exactly the demon I was looking for."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Why?" he asked a bit nervous because she was looking at him in what he hoped was a seductive way.  
  
"I have sought you out because I need your help."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I'd better explain from the beginning. Well you know that I see you as just a friend and Inuyasha as more but lately he has been comparing me to Kikyo and defending Kikyo and in his mind Kikyo is obviously has I don't because he can hardly look at me now a days. I so last night I came up with a plan to make Inuyasha fall for me. The first part has to do with making him jealous. And that is where I need you.  
  
"Are you saying you want to make it appear as if we are more than friends from Inuyasha's point of view to make him want you. But you want me to know that if I agree to help any romance we might have to under go to accomplish this makes us nothing more than friends?"  
  
"Yes that is about it. So will you help me win the heart of Inuyasha?"  
  
"Well I suppose I could but what's in it for me?"  
  
"If the plan goes the way it is supposed to you will get two things. First you will get to see the look on Inuyasha's face when he sees us. And if you have to ask about the second one you don't deserve to know." The last sentence was said in a light teasing voice that made Kouga's insides knot.  
  
"Alright I will help you."  
  
" Good now come sit down and we can discuss it some more."  
  
A/n: well that is it for a while because a) the exams mentioned in chapter 2 and b) I'm out of ideas. Plez, PLEZ r&r. Also plez give me some ideas for future directions my story is like a lost sheep at the moment. Bbbaabbaaaaa (that was sheepish for help!)  
  
until next time -bye- 


End file.
